Insoles are well known and are designed to be inserted into a shoe for providing support for various surfaces of the foot and for cushioning the foot within the shoe. The support areas of an insole conform to the surface of the foot and, when disposed adjacent the sole of the foot, provide a shock dispersion effect. Shock to any one part of the foot produced by foot-to-ground contact during normal walking or exercise is then dispersed and distributed more evenly over the other parts of the foot. This reduces pain during such movement and also provides comfort when the foot remains stationary.
Heretofore developed insoles have, however, in some instances failed to provide the necessary support for certain surfaces of the foot, specifically the arch, which can cause discomfort if not supported during exercise. Arch supports in prior insoles have also not been completely satisfactory in ease or cost of manufacture. A need has thus arisen for an insole which improves upon the prior art in ease and cost of manufacture, and which provides support and cushioning at the arch of the foot where it is most needed.